wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Olbermann/Still Bushed
Mr. Olbermann has amassed a list of what he calls scandals involving The Greatest Administration Ever! When the Obama Administration enacted their January 20th coup, Olbermann decided to continue with his addiction to hating The Greatest President Ever with a new segment, which is just a continuation of the old segment. And in typical liberal fashion, he creatively calls it Still Bushed. What an asshole. =2009= January January 21, 2009 * Vacation-Gate ** Washington Post reported 1,020 days on vacation * Farewell-Gate * Torture-Gate January 22, 2009 * Gonzo-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Other Aspect of Torture-Gate January 23, 2009 * Wicked Witch Of The Witch-Gate * V.A.-Gate * Terrorist-Gate January 26, 2009 * Henchman-Gate * Gonzo-Gate * Gitmo-Gate January 27, 2009 * Torture-Gate * History-Gate * Bailout-Gate January 28, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * History-Gate January 29, 2009 * Body Armor-Gate * Electrocution-Gate * Sadism-Gate January 30, 2009 * Blame-The-Intel-Gate * Torture-Gate * Certitude-Gate February February 2, 2009 * Fox Guarding The Henhouse-Gate * Better To Look Good Than to Be Good-Gate * Commute Accomplished-Gate February 3, 2009 * Legacy-Gate * How We Know They're Evildoers-gate * The Damage Done-Gate February 4, 2009 * Justice Delayed-Gate * Protecting Our Borders-Gate * Fox Not Guarding The Henhouse-Gate February 5, 2009 * Corporate Socialism-Gate * Poetic Justice Department-Gate * The People's House-Gate February 6, 2009 * Burrowing-Gate * Bailout-Gate * Andy Card Is A Fool-Gate February 9, 2009 * Katrina-Gate * State Secrets-Gate * Gitmo-Gate February 10, 2009 * Cronyism-Gate * Torture-Gate * Revisionism-Gate February 11, 2009 * Deregulation-Gate * Sarcasm-Gate * Leak-Gate February 13, 2009 * Ridiculous Amounts Of Money-Gate * US Attorneys-Gate * Investi-Gate February 16, 2009 * Legacy-Gate * Torture-Gate * Blackwater-Gate February 17, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * Torture-Gate (Big Picture) * Torture-Gate (Small Picture) February 19, 2009 * Talking Points-Gate * Justice-Gate * Blackwater-Gate February 20, 2009 * George Bush's America-Gate * eMail-Gate * Denial-Gate February 23, 2009 * Executive Privilege-Gate * Legacy-Gate * Forever Partisan-Gate February 25, 2009 * Investi-Gate * Rove-Gate * Nursing-Home-Gate February 26, 2009 * Katrina-Gate * Under Cover Of Darkness-Gate * Anthrax-Gate February 27 - 28, 2009 * missed March March 1 - 8, 2009 * missed March 9, 2009 * Detention-Gate * Lawyer-Gate * Signing Statement-Gate March 10, 2009 * Children Left Behind-Gate * Cronyism-Gate * The American Way-Gate March 11, 2009 * Poison-Gate * Representative Democracy-Gate * Taliban-Gate March 12, 2009 * Everything's Bigger In Texas-Gate * We Fight Them There So Blah Blah Blah-Gate * Spreading Freedom-Gate March 13, 2009 * Cops And Robbers-Gate * At Least He Kept Us Safe-Gate * "Everyone Thought Iraq Had WMD"-Gate March 17, 2009 * War Is The First Casualty Of Library-Gate * Mr. Bush' Other Botched War-Gate * Definitely: It Was Torture-Gate March 18, 2009 * Privatization Profiteering-Gate * Helping Iran-Gate * Innocent Until Proven Guilty-Gate March 25, 2009 * Torture-Gate * Iraq-Gate * Gitmo Jr.-Gate March 26, 2009 * Legacy-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Electrocution-Gate March 31, 2009 * War On Terror My Ass-Gate * Labor Relations-Gate * Spreading Freedom-Gate April April 10, 2009 * Business Before People-Gate * Business Before People The Sequel-Gate * The Revenge Of Business Before People-Gate April 13, 2009 * Gated Community-Gate * Freedom, Bush Style-Gate * Habeas Corpus-Gate April 14, 2009 * Cooking The Books-Gate * George Bush, Worldwide Distributor of Democracy-Gate * Tax the Poor-Gate April 15, 2009 * Torture-Gate * Exporting Democracy-Gate * Teabag-Gate May May 8, 2009 * False Idols-Gate * Change Who Can Believe In?-Gate * Keeping Us Safe-Gate May 13, 2009 * Sleep-Gate * Shut Up-Gate * Water-Gate May 14, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * Post Traumatic Stress Disorder-Gate * Deliberately Extending The War-Gate May 15, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * U.S. Attorneys-Gate * Vestige-Gate May 19, 2009 * Electrocution-Gate * Cheney-Gate * Now You Say It-Gate June June 3, 2009 * Stall-Gate * He Kept Use Safe-Gate * Chutzpah-Gate June 4, 2009 * Blackwater-Gate * War Crimes-Gate * It Was All Part Of The Plan-Gate June 6, 2009 * Bush League Justice-Gate * Protecting The Troops-Gate * Why Are You Still Here?-Gate June 8, 2009 * War-Profiteer-Gate * The War Against Terror Or India-Gate * Gitmo-Gate